


Lucid dreaming or just reality?

by cian1675



Series: Dream-eater [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dream-eater, Dreams, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, but i tried, not quite fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom's been having strange dreams at night. Tired, he takes an afternoon nap, but feels something warm, almost too hot, pressed against his forehead. It isn't his arm. But what else could it be, when he's alone in the room? </p><p>Yugyeom's not sure if he wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid dreaming or just reality?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series. You don't have to read the first part to understand it, but it'll make more sense if you do read them together. :)

Yugyeom’s been getting strange dreams lately. It might have happened for a few days already, but Yugyeom only remembers the dreams of the past two nights, the images of what he had dreamt about not particularly something he wants to remember. Scratching his knee, Yugyeom tries to stay awake in the boring morning lecture, but instead knocks his head on the table when he drifts off, drawing the lecturer’s attention to him.

It has not been a good morning so far.

When he gets back to the dorm room he shares with Bambam later in the afternoon, Yugyeom’s glad to find that his best friend is already out. This morning’s conversation with Bambam (if that is what it’s called) hadn’t been great. Somehow the guy knew or picked up on the fact that Yugyeom has been having strange dreams and decided to ask him about it. It hadn’t helped that Yugyeom’s strange dream last night had involved him and Bambam in very compromising positions ( _ughh, he needs to bleach his brain to get the horrible image out_ ), and he can’t exactly tell Bambam what he had dreamt about.

_“Oh yeah, I had a weird dream last night. It involved us having sex on every surface of this dorm, but you know, I’m totally straight and so are you, so there’s no reason to think anything of it. It’s just a dream.”_

Yeah, right. That will totally go so well. If Bambam was already sniggering when Yugyeom had fled the room this morning after the guy guessed that he had dreamt of Bambam in what might have been a sexual fantasy, he’s not sure what would have happened if he actually told Bambam the details because it’s probably much more explicit that what Bambam had imagined.

Trying to ignore all the thoughts about his weird dreams and deliberately shutting out the images of a naked Bambam in his head (because, _eww_ , they’re just _friends_ ), Yugyeom changes into a loose t-shirt so he can take an afternoon nap. All these strange dreams recently have him feeling so tired.

 

 

Yugyeom wakes up blurrily, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin and something too warm, almost too hot to touch pressing against his forehead. His eyelids are heavy, slightly sticky with crusties, and he has to make an effort to open them fully. It’s only when he’s rubbing the sleep from his eyes does Yugyeom realize that whatever it is pressed against his forehead, it’s not his arm like he had initially assumed, because both his hands are rubbing his eyes, and the hot weight is still there. Eyes closed at the moment, Yugyeom dazedly considers that maybe he’s just too warm from sleeping without the fans on or the windows open, and quickly sits up as he opens his eyes.

_Nothing’s going to happen, right? He’s just not fully awake yet, that’s all. That must be why he’s imagining things._

But instead there’s a loud “Aish”, and Yugyeom comes face to face with a very annoyed and very translucent boy sitting by his pillow.

 

 

He’s clearly still dreaming, because why else would he see this… ghost? Apparition? Boy…? (Man?) Thing…? sitting in front of him, in his very ordinary dorm room, at something like four in the afternoon? Though, Yugyeom’s never had any lucid dreams before, so he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Tentatively reaching a hand out, the ghost boy smacks his fingers away, before saying, “Sheesh, this is the first time a human has seen me, and all you think is that this is a dream.”

“Wait, what do you mean? This… this isn’t a dream?”

The boy frowns at him, lips turned up as he says sarcastically, “No, duh, this isn’t a dream. Didn’t I already say it just now?”

 _You didn’t_ , Yugyeom thinks, but he isn’t sure, so he keeps his mouth shut. The boy pulls his knees up, and Yugyeom’s almost tempted to say, _don’t do it, don’t dirty my bed with your shoes_ , when he realizes ghost boy is barefooted. Not sure what to make of anything, Yugyeom goes for the most obvious route: _when in doubt, ask_.

“So if this is not a dream, why are you here in my room? Not to mention, who are you even? Or maybe I should ask… _what_ are you?” Yugyeom had started the questions with force, but his voice gets softer with each word, because ghost boy is pinning him with a very pointed glare, like Yugyeom’s saying something very stupid. Unknowingly, his hands have started to clasp in front of him, like he’s waiting to be reprimanded, and Yugyeom forces himself to separate them and sit up straighter. (This is _his_ room, damn it.)

With a loud exaggerated sigh, ghost boy gives him a placating look, arranging himself more comfortably on the bed ( _Yugyeom_ ’s bed, mind you) before he makes a face like he’s being nice by answering Yugyeom questions. “I’m not a _what_. I’m a dream-eater. And I have a name. It’s Jinyoung. As to why I’m in your room… well, I can freely enter anyone’s room as I wish, not that it matters to you.”

Jinyoung’s brusque attitude doesn’t sit well with Yugyeom, and he almost forgets what he wanted to ask. “Wait… dream-eater? What’s a dream-eater?”

“A dream-eater eats dreams. Duh.”

If his eyes could roll any further, Jinyoung would have only eye whites for eyes. But they don’t, the darkness of his iris still visible even as Jinyoung rolls his eyes a second time, so Yugyeom’s kind of glad that the guy has mostly human behavior even if he’s translucent and weird as hell, because he does not need an image of a ghostly guy with only eye whites in his head.

Figuring he only needs to be as nice to Jinyoung as Jinyoung has been to him ( _which is not much_ ), Yugyeom replies drily, “Yes of course. What _else_ would they do? But I was only napping, and I didn’t even have a dream, so what were you doing here?”

“Eating your bad dream. But I ate too much, so you didn’t even see the dream.”

Yugyeom snorts, and Jinyoung frowns. He doesn’t owe the guy any explanation though, so he doesn’t clarify, just says, “Fine. But why am I seeing you right now? I’ve never come across a dream-eater before, so why now?”

For once, Jinyoung’s fidgety instead of the condescending prick he had been, and Yugyeom watches him drag a hand nervously through his hair, before he answers, “I was bored. You’re not supposed to see me actually. But I was kind of hoping…”

Yugyeom had been leaning forward hoping to hear the end of the line, but Jinyoung just lets the incomplete sentence trail off, so Yugyeom sits back, pretending he hadn’t been eager to hear the answer. But he’s still curious, and the words leave his mouth before his brain catches up, “What were you hoping for?”

“Nothing. I wasn’t hoping for anything,” Jinyoung mumbles, before his eyes light up again. “Anyway, why do you dream about your roommate so often?”

Unprepared for the sudden change in topic (particularly to _this_ topic), Yugyeom fumbles with his thoughts, before he lies, “Uh, I don’t…?”

“Tch. I’ve seen your dreams. I know you think about him a lot.”

 _Great, how much did he see?_ Yugyeom’s not sure if he wants to know, and his hands have already come up to hide his face, so he knows it’s too late to think up a lie.

Oblivious to Yugyeom’s obvious suffering, or maybe just obnoxiously not caring anyway, Jinyoung continues excitedly, “He appears in almost all your dreams, though not always in a very central role, but he’s definitely there. So I thought, maybe you’ll like to have more interaction with him in your dreams. I’m only supposed to eat bad dreams, but I dipped a bit into your not-so-bad ones to… play up the amount of time your roommate appears. Did you like it? Did I give you good dreams?”

There’s almost a child-like quality to the way Jinyoung’s voice sounds, like he’s hoping for Yugyeom’s approval. But it isn’t approval Yugyeom feels as he puts his hands down to ask, “What do you mean? Did you… interfere with my dreams?”

“I won’t call it _interfere_ exactly. Mostly I took reference from what your happiest dreams were about and inserted you and your roommate into those scenarios. Did you like it?”

Yugyeom’s not sure if he should laugh or cry, especially because Jinyoung’s looking at him like he’s waiting to be praised for doing something more than eating his bad dreams (which, don’t even get him started, he’s not sure why he’s taking this whole dream-eater thing so calmly. _Maybe I’m still in a dream…_ ). Yugyeom settles for a choked laugh, which Jinyoung takes to be positive, so he hurriedly adds, “Please don’t do it anymore. I appreciate you wanting to do something nice but please don’t. Just. Don’t.”

“Why not?” It’s a pout on Jinyoung’s face now, halfway between the proud attitude and child-like behavior he had exhibited, and Yugyeom covers his face tiredly with his hands before he answers.

“Because, I don’t like Bambam that way. I presume you found my sexual fantasy dreams and tried to put me and Bambam into them or something, but honestly, I only like those sex dreams because they were with women I like. It doesn’t work if you change the dream like that.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung breathes. “But… isn’t sex supposed to be between two people who love each other? Don’t you love Bambam? Why don’t you like those dreams I made?”

“Because he’s just my good friend? I love him, but I don’t love him like I want to _bone_ him, oh god. Great, now the images are back in my head,” Yugyeom hunches over, feeling just how warm his cheeks are and knowing for a fact that he must be flushed. When he’s finally a bit calmer, he lifts his head up, but isn’t prepared to find Jinyoung’s face so close to his.

“What do you mean you don’t love him like you love those women?” Jinyoung’s voice is serious, like he’s trying to figure out the answer to some important question that will unlock the universe. Though maybe to be fair, from what Jinyoung has said so far, Yugyeom’s starting to think that that might actually be the case for him.

“There’s different types of love, Jinyoung. Don’t you have such things too?” Yugyeom uses a softer voice, hoping Jinyoung understands his words despite his rising suspicions that he won’t. His suspicions are confirmed when all Jinyoung does is shake his head, a little too sadly for Yugyeom’s liking. _Maybe dream-eaters don’t know what love is…_ Without thinking, Yugyeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung, pulling the warm body close to him, surprised that Jinyoung actually feels solid despite his translucent appearance.

Soft hitches come from where Jinyoung has buried his face against Yugyeom’s chest, and Yugyeom turns away politely, ignoring the fact that he has an armful of dream-eater crying. When the sobbing stops, Jinyoung sits up tentatively. There’s a sort of scowl starting on his face when he says, “Fine, so you don’t want my help in those dreams. I’ll just stick to getting rid of the bad ones then.”

It’s probably meant to sound defiant, but Jinyoung’s puffy eyes and shaky voice give away that it’s all just a pretense, this cocky attitude he’d put up. Yugyeom decides that he can afford to be the bigger person here, so he pats Jinyoung’s shoulder soothingly before he says, “You do that. And if you want to know more about the different types of love, you can come and talk to me when you’re free.”

He doesn’t expect his words to make Jinyoung beam, but it does, and Yugyeom’s blinking when Jinyoung leans in for a hug, “Don’t go back on your word. I’ll be back.”

Jinyoung’s hug somehow ends up with Yugyeom’s back on the bed. He’s lying with his head against the bottom board of his bed frame and his feet on his pillow when Jinyoung shifts to put his forehead against Yugyeom’s own. There’s a warm sensation, before Yugyeom’s suddenly drowsy, and the last thing he remembers before he falls asleep is a soft voice saying, “Please remember me.”

 

 

Bambam finds him napping when he comes back after lecture, and the asshole of a friend decides to snap a photo of Yugyeom sleeping oddly, feet under his pillow and head on his rumpled blanket discarded at the foot of his bed. Yugyeom spends most of the evening trying to figure out how to bribe Bambam to stop teasing him, because _isn’t Yugyeom the most uptight about never getting his feet on his pillow or even anywhere near the vicinity of the top of his bed?_

Honestly, Yugyeom usually is, so he can’t quite refute Bambam jokingly repeating the same rhetorical question over dinner. But somehow, he doesn’t feel too upset about falling asleep with his feet near his pillow today even if he’s not quite sure why. He has a vague hazy memory of something nice happening while he had napped, but Yugyeom doesn’t recall anything beyond that. _Maybe it was just a good dream?_ Tolerating Bambam’s jabs for the umpteenth time that night, Yugyeom finds a fresh pillow case cover to swap out the one currently on his bed. Eventually though, he gets sick of Bambam’s incessant teasing.

“Seriously Bambam, tease me again one more time and I will tell you something so horrifying you’ll wish you’ve never heard it.”

“Ooooh, I am so scared.”

The mocking tone in Bambam’s voice drains the last of Yugyeom’s patience, and he thoughtlessly opens his mouth to say something he thought he’ll never tell the guy, “If you taunt me again, I will describe to you every single excruciating, disgusting detail in the dream I had of you last night even if it pains me.”

It doesn’t have the effect Yugyeom hopes for, because all Bambam says is, “I bet I can stomach it. How kinky can your sex dreams be anyway?”

Yugyeom does not turn red at the sudden flood of inappropriate images in his head. _Nope._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jinyoung, he just wants to be loved~ (lol)
> 
> To be honest, I think this fic could have gone better, or have more Yugnior interactions but I'm okay with how it is now. I honestly just wanted to write some fluffier Yugnior interactions after I wrote an angsty-ish/feelings-ish one yesterday. I don't think it's entirely fluff like the first part of this dream-eater series, because Jinyoung is hard to characterize, especially when he's with Yugyeom, but I hope it's still an enjoyable read. I'd love to know what you think about this and whether you like it :)
> 
> Also, if you like frustrating Yugnior interactions, you should go read my other Yugnior oneshot: [Instant Crush; Instantly Crushed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7600978).


End file.
